Absorbent Days: The Spongiest Second Season
Absorbent Days: The Spongiest Second Season is the season DVD package of the spin-off, Absorbent Days. This package contains all of the episodes of season two, along with specials and bonuses. It was released on January 3, 2015, one week after the release of the season two finale. Disc one The first disc of the disc package contains the first half of the season two episodes of Absorbent Days, beginning with the season two premiere, Eye on the Krab, and ending with the tenth episode of season two, Rolling Stone. 1. Eye on the Krab 2. Samba Mater 3. Childish Games 4. The Slug Quintet 5. Breaking and Softening 6. Ignore-Amus 7. Behind the Whale 8. Star Author 9. Life on the Statistical Prairie 10. Rolling Stone Disc two The second disc of the disc package contains the second half of the season two episodes of Absorbent Days, beginning with the eleventh episode of season two, Pink With Envy, and ending with the season two finale, Edge of a Resolution. 11. Pink With Envy 12. New Age Squirrel-agement 13. Robotic Ruckus 14. Comic Stripped 15. High School Horrors 16. The Patriotic Heist 17. Hot Pursuit 18. The Forgotten Fry Cook 19. The Snowing 20. Edge of a Resolution Disc three The third, and final, disc of the disc package contains behind the scenes extras from select episodes of season two. The disc also contains the shorts from season two of Absorbent Days, along with all of the blog episodes of Absorbent Days. Behind the scenes content The third disc contains some behind the scenes content from season two of Absorbent Days from select episodes. The episodes are listed below: *'Childish Games' - Squidward explains how the daycare featured in the episode was his childhood daycare; cameras follow him around as he gives a tour of the place and recollects old memories; some of the children featured in the episode had stunt doubles, who performed many of the stunts in the episode safely. *'Life on the Statistical Prairie' - The crew and cameramen explain all of the artwork and sets constructured to give the illusion of a mystical prairie, even though all of the episode was filmed on Jellyfish Fields. *'Comic Stripped' - The crew and cast explain all of pyrotechnics, special effects, and camera illusions that went into the making of the episode and making it look like a realistic showdown. *'The Patriotic Heist' - The crew and local special effects department of Bikini Bottom explain the special effects and perfectly-timed pyrotechnics that went into the making of the special. *'The Forgotten Fry Cook' - The crew explains the special effects that went into making the ghost, Phillip Nolastname, appear to be real and the projection software and technology that went into the making of the episode. List of shorts 1. The Chum Mystery (includes animation by William Leonard at the end and a montage of its making) 2. A Polluted Lagoon 3. Fast Food Fads 4. Fancy Tips 5. Cardinal Crab List of blog episodes 1. Blabber Mouth 2. An Absorbent Memory 3. False Reality 4. Wrap It Up! 5. Wrap It Up! - Part Two: Keep It Under Wraps 6. Wrap It Up! - Part Three: Birthday Twist 7. Stuck in the Krusty Krab 8. A Star Garden Category:DVDs Category:Absorbent Days DVDs Category:Absorbent Days Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes